Un Futbol Muy Poderoso
by malejiita
Summary: Es inspirado o una adaptacion del anime Inazuma Eleven como lo quieran tomar. El resumen esta adentro! espero les guste En Re-editacion
1. creando el nuevo equipo de futbol

**Un futbol muy poderoso**

Hola esta historia es una adaptación modificada de Inazuma Eleven, claro que en esta historia nos saltaremos algunas partes cambiare cositas para adaptarlo, se podría decir que es inspirado en Inazuma eleven pero si lo quieren tomar como adaptación no hay problema

**Resumen:** El personaje principal, Sakura Kinomoto, es la delantera del club de fútbol del Instituto Seijo. A pesar de su talento, su instituto carece de un auténtico equipo de fútbol y los mismos alumnos de su escuela no parecen muy interesados en el equipo. Pero ella no pierde la esperanza y saldrá a buscar y reclutar nuevos miembros para el equipo, de este modo la escuela Seijo buscará obtener el primer lugar del Torneo Football Frontier nacional.

3 meses después del torneo, varios jugadores de todo Japón son nominados para jugar contra las selecciones de todo el mundo en el Torneo Football Frontier International (FFI). Los seleccionados provenientes de Seijo se reencontrarán con viejos amigos y enemigos, además de conocer nuevos y poderosos aliados. La selección luchará contra los mejores del mundo para llegar a la cima del FFI, pero poco a poco descubrirán que hay un oscuro motivo detrás del torneo y que un plan formulado desde hace mucho tiempo está a punto de llevarse a cabo. En esta historia encontraran Romances, aventuras, y otras cosas más que no me acuerdo: P, otra cosa si voy a incluir las súper técnicas de Inazuma Eleven.

**Creando al nuevo equipo de futbol mixto de la escuela Seijo**

**Sakura: **

Hola, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto tengo 12 años y por fin voy a pasar a primero de secundaria, he esperado esto toda mi corta vida, saben, desde pequeña he querido meterme a un equipo de futbol se preguntaran porque, pues porque mi abuelo Dahik Kinomoto fue delantero en la escuela que voy a entrar a partir de ahora su nombre es Escuela Seijo, se preguntaran donde esta mi abuelo pues él está en el cielo ya que él se accidento cuando iba con su equipo de futbol a un partido súper importante razón por la cual mi madre no me ha dejado jugar futbol, ya que tiene miedo que me pase lo mismo, pero la he convencido para que me deje jugar en la escuela, también mi abuelo me ha dejado una libreta en la cual hay súper técnicas del equipo de mi abuelo y he estado practicando en secreto algunas súper técnicas

-Oh no, se me hace tarde para mi primer día y tengo que hacer muchas cosa- dije y me fui corriendo a el baño me lave la cara, me cepille los dientes, me arregle el cabello en 2 coletas, me vestí con mi uniforme que consistía en una falda a mitad de muslo azul marino, una camiseta blanca con bordes del mismo color que la falda y zapatos blancos, rara combinación lose pero toca, baje

-buenos días hija- dijeron un hombre y una mujer sus nombre son Nadeshiko y Fujitaka Kinomoto, ellos son mis padres

-Buenos días Sakura- dijo un hombre no tan mayor su nombre es Toya y el es mi hermano mayor

-Buenos Días-dije comí mi desayuno en 5 minutos me despedí y Salí con mis patines a mi nueva escuela que quedaba a 3 cuadras de mi casa.

Cuando llegue note que era como me lo habían dicho muy grande, habían rejas color negro y una puerta blanca al entrar se encontraba un campo de futbol, mas adelante era los salones que eran muy amplios, ala derecha se encontraba una casita de mantenimiento pequeña y a la izquierda una pasto verde, una cancha de Futbol, Tenis y una piscina de natación.

-Hola tú debes de ser nueva- dijo una niña de cabello morado, largo y ondulado, tenia ojos color violeta

-hola, si lo soy- dije con una sonrisa a la niña- mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto-

-mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidoiji, y también soy nueva- dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa

-oye, te importaría acompañarme donde el director, me quiero inscribir al equipo de futbol- dije

-claro, y de paso yo también me inscribo- dijo Daidoiji

-ok- y así fuimos donde el director Hakime.

-hola, vinimos a inscribirnos al equipo de futbol- dije al director que estaba atrás de escritorio, su oficina era de color blanco, amplia, delante de su oficina habían muebles blancos, habían también estantes de color café con muchos trofeos y plantas.

-si claro, llenen la circular de admisión y preséntense al equipo- dijo el director su voz era gruesa, nos entrego las hojas y como él dijo llenamos las circulares se las entregamos y nos dio un sobre, nos dijo que se lo entregáramos al equipo

-vamos Daidoiji, deben estar por aquí- dije y ella asintió cuando iba a caminar me interrumpió

-por favor, dime Tomoyo- dijo

-está bien, tu dime Sakura- y así empezó nuestra amistad, buscamos en todas partes hasta que los encontramos en la pequeña casita de mantenimiento

-toc-toc- tocamos la puerta y nos abrió un chico, su cabello era rojizo y lo traía hacia arriba puntiagudo, sus ojos eran color negro y nos daba una sonrisa

-hola mi nombre es hiroshi Abe- dijo el chico asiéndose a un lado invitándonos a pasar cuando pasamos, lo que vimos nos dejo impresionadas solo habían 5 jugadores contando con Abe, habían 5 hombres y la cabaña era de un tamaño mediano

-ellos son los demás miembros del equipo, aunque nos faltan jugadores-dijo Abe su voz era suave y cálida

-el es Akira Nakazawa-dijo señalando a un chico de cabellos Rubios, el estaba peinado con una coleta ya que su cabello era largo lacio y sus ojos eran azules medianos

-El es Daisuke Aiji-nos señalo a un chico de cabello negro esponjado que le cubría los ojos

-el es Keitaro Akutsu- nos señalo a un chico de cabello plateados y su cabello lo tenía peinado hacia el lado derecho terminando un curva y sus ojos eran de color gris

- es el ultimo, su nombre es Masuhiro Ako- dijo y nos mostro a un chico de cabellos azules, su cabello tenía una banda que le tapaba la frente y encima de esa banda blanca le caía un flequillo, y el cabello lo tenía recogido en una coleta

-este es nuestro equipo por ahora- dijo Abe

-bueno, pues…Hola mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y formo parte del equipo ahora- dije sonriendo

-Hola mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidoiji y yo también formo parte del equipo ahora-dijo mi amiga Tomoyo ambas hicimos una reverencia

-pues bienvenidas- dijeron todos y se pararon a saludarnos, cuando terminamos de saludarnos se me ocurrió una idea

-oigan, que tal si reclutamos gente-dije y ellos negaron con la cabeza

-no creo que nos hagan caso, los estudiantes no se toman el club de soccer enserio- dijo Nakazawa

-pero hay que intentarlo- dije dándoles ánimos

-Ah! Por cierto aunque nos faltan jugadores hay que hacer prueba de admisión- dijo Abe- dime Sakura, ¿te puedo decir así verdad?- yo asentí- muy bien, Dime Saku que posición eres-

-yo soy delantera-dije y ellos asintieron

-y tu Tomoyo ¿Qué posición eres?- dije

-yo soy Centro campista- dijo ella

-Oh! Muy bien empecemos con la prueba- dijo Ako y así fuimos a la cancha de futbol, al llegar los alumnos de la escuela Seijo de primer año se acercaron a ver

-muy bien, ustedes 2 van a jugar contra nosotros, serán aceptadas a decisión de nuestro genio del campo Masuhiro- dijo Abe, y Ako se fue a sentar a la banca del entrenador

-Vic- sonó el silbato y empezamos con la prueba.

Le pase el balón a Tomoyo y ella empezó a llevarlo a la portería dribleando, pero Aiji que hacia parte de la defensa se puso entre ella, pero ella lanzo el balón por encima de él y lo esquivó cogiendo el balón, y me dio un pase cuando me encontraba cerca de la portería, yo alcance el balón y me dispuse a tirar

- pingüino emperador grado 1-dije dando un silbido, levante una pierna hacia atrás, los pingüinos muerden la pierna y tire e hice un gol.

-muy bien acabo la prueba- dijo Ako- las 2 pueden pasar-

-¡genial!, pasamos Tomy- dije yo a Tomy que está en Shock

-Tomy…Tomy…DESPIERTA- grite y Tomy salió de su ensoñación

-lo-lo- ¡lo logre!- dijo Tomy- ¡lo logramos!- grito Tomy, los alumnos de primer año que observaban, algunos rodaron los ojos y comentaron, que patéticas, que fácil son las pruebas y cosas por el estilo, pero muy pocos se interesaron

-ahora que ya somos parte del equipo hay que reclutar gente…- dije pero entonces

-ringgg-sono el timbre que daba inicio de clases (se había demorado ¿no creen?)

-oh no, llegamos tarde-dijimos tomy y yo al mismo tiempo

_Después de las clases_

-muy bien llego la hora lista Tomy-dije y tomy puso cara nerviosa

-Sakura no es necesario hacer esto- dijo tomy refiriéndose a lo que íbamos a hacer

-claro que si-dije y nos pusimos a cantar y animar con trajes de porrista

-1, 2,3…ya

-oigan, ustedes, si, tu

Entren a nuestro equipo de futbol hoy

Habrá mucho partidos, ¡que emoción!

Jugar con muchos rivales y este equipo saldrá campeón.- cantamos tomy y yo como unas 10 veces luego empezamos a repartir volantes de ambición del equipo solo tenían que llenarlas y ya estaban inscritos en el equipo.

-Saku-dijo Tomy con aire de preocupación

-dime- dije

-creo que nadie está interesado en entrar al equipo-dijo Tomy aun preocupada

-porque lo dices- dije no muy convencida de lo que decía mi amiga

-porque nada se ha inscrito, no crees que sería mejor rendirte- dijo Tomy colocando los volantes en una silla

-jamás, si algo me enseño mi abuelo es no darme por vencida sin importar la situación, seguir adelante- dije y Tomy reflexiono, pasaron 10 minutos y vinieron un grupo de 4 personas

-¿Si, que necesitan?-dijo Tomy a los chicos que teníamos adelante

-hola, queremos inscribirnos al equipo de futbol- dijo un chico que tenia cabellos negros con rayitos azules, esta peinado con una coleta alta de un lado y un flequillo, sus ojos eran de color negro

-¿Como se llaman?, para registrarlos- dije yo

-yo me llamo Yatoge Nawategna y soy del equipo de atletismo, pero me quiero unir al equipo de futbol- dijo el chico de cabello negros y rayitos azules

-yo me llamo Takuma Satou-dijo un chico de cabellos zapotes con rayitos amarillos, el tenia el cabello corto y era pequeño a diferencia de todos los miembros del equipo, sus ojos eran de color amarillo

-yo me llamo koutu Sosiut- dijo un chico gordo y alto de cabellos verdes esponjado, sus ojos eran verdes

-yo me llamo Chinn Wisaya- dijo el ultimo chico él era el más alto, tenia los cabellos blancos, estaba peinado con los cabellos parados, sus ojos eran de color azules

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidoiji y el nombre de ella es Sakura Kinomoto- dijo tomy presentándonos

-mucho gusto, chicos vamos hay que presentarles al resto del equipo- dije y los guiamos a donde estaba el equipo, los chicos se sorprendieron y hay me acorde de algo

-¡el sobre!- grite y ellos me miraron interrogantes

-¿Qué sobre?- pregunto el capitán que era Abe

-el sobre que nos entrego el director- dije y les entregué el sobre, lo abrieron y empezaron a leer para todos

-Querido equipo de futbol:

Ya que durante 3 años no han tenido ningún partido y conseguido los jugadores necesarios, les tenemos una propuesta o más bien una orden, consigan los jugadores, tienen tiempo hasta el Sábado, ya que ese día van a participar en un partido con la popular Royal academia, si pierden cerramos el equipo de futbol, pero si ganan pagaremos para que pueden jugar en el Torneo Football Frontier nacional.

-vaya, entonces podemos entrar- dijo Nawategna y todos asentimos

-oigan tango una idea para poder ganar- dije

-¿Cuál?-dijo Tomy

-entrenamientos especiales, con la libreta de mi abuelo podemos sacar tecinas especiales-dije yo sacando la libreta de mi abuelo que consistía en un libro café

-muy bien intentémoslo- dijo Abe

**Notas de la autora: **hola, que les pareció el capitulo, espero que les guste, por fa quiero sus opiniones sobre un nombre del equipo de futbol de la escuela Seijo, y si no les gusto la historia y igualmente si les gusto háganmelo saber, por fis no sean tan duros.

En el próximo capítulo verán el partido con la Royal academia y los entrenamientos especiales, si tienen ideas también avísenme, las tendré en cuenta y en el próximo capítulo lo hare con Cata y de pronto aparecerá Syaoran o Eriol o Cata y yo, ¿Quién sabe?, bueno nos vemos luego Bye.


	2. Royal academia Vs escuela Seijo

Hola, ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien, bueno hoy como lo tengo escrito en el anterior capitulo, hoy hare el cap. con Cata, para los que no la conocen es mi mejor amiga y ella me ayuda en historias como:_ escuela Seijo…ataque, magia y hierberia_ (**Hola, yo soy cata, la ayudante y mejor amiga de Male espero les guste el capitulo, nos vemos abajo)**

**Un partido muy importante**

**Royal academia Vs escuela Seijo**

Sakura:

Cuando dije que el entrenamiento iba a ser agotador lo decía enserio. Ha pasado 30 minutos y ya se van a morir, miren, les contaré

Flash Black:

-oigan tango una idea para poder ganar- dije

-¿Cuál?-dijo Tomy

-entrenamientos especiales, con la libreta de mi abuelo podemos sacar tecinas especiales-dije yo sacando la libreta de mi abuelo que consistía en un libro café

-muy bien intentémoslo- dijo Abe

-muy bien, pero ¿Dónde entrenaremos?- dijo Wisaya

-pues…ya se ustedes han visto una torre de metal con un pequeño bosque- dije intentando recordar donde quedaba aquella torre, la verdad desde que mi abuelo murió no voy allá

-si-dijeron todos

-allí podremos entrenar- dije guiándolos a la torre

Cuando llegamos estaba tan y como lo deje, en la torre colgaba un palito de lo cual me ayudaba de pequeño a saltar alto para mis tiros

-bueno, llegamos, de una vez les advierto él es entrenamiento es agotador, así que si se unen no se pueden salir- todos asintieron

-bueno empecemos, aclaremos las posiciones- dije y todos se miraron y luego asintieron

-Delanteros: Keitaro Akutsu y Sakura Kinomoto

Centro campistas: Tomoyo Daidoiji, hiroshi Abe, Akira Nakazawa, Masuhiro Ako

Defenses: Daisuke Aiji, Yatoge Nawategna, Takuma Satou, koutu Sosiut.

Portero: Chinn Wisaya –todos asintieron y se formaron en grupos

-muy bien todos ustedes van a idear su propio entrenamiento- dijo –así que a trabajar-

Después de eso el equipo de los delanteros decidió ir a la cancha y crear nuevas técnicas, el grupo de centro campista decidió practicar lo básico del futbol, que es driblear y pasar, el equipo de defensa decidió dispersarse y que cada uno se ideara súper técnicas, y el portero decidió ir a buscar un lanzador de pelotas e ir tapando la portería, todos se esforzaban al máximo hasta que después de 30 minutos llegaron a su limite

-bueno a descansar, ya veo que están bastante cansados y no quiero que se lecciones o lastimen- dijo abe y se retiro, los demás hicieron lo mismo excepto Sakura y Tomoyo

-Saku vamos a descansar a sido un día pesado- dijo Tomy preocupada porque Saku no se movía

-Esto no es futbol- dijo en susurro

-que digites- pregunto Tomy

-nada- dijo Saku con una sonrisa falsa-vamos- y así se fueron

_Sábado por la mañana_

Los integrantes del equipo se sentían nerviosos, no habían tenido nunca un partido tan importante y además para todos era su primer partido, ¡Dios que nervios!- pensó Saku, los integrantes de dicho equipo se encontraban en los vestidores poniéndose el uniforme.

_Mientras tanto entre la gente que se reunía a las afueras de la cancha_

-hola chicas, ¿ya comenzó el partido?- dijo una joven de cabellos negros, largos y lisos, con ojos cafés muy oscuros

-no Male, pero no tarda en llegar el otro equipo- dijo otra joven de cabellos castaños oscuros, largos, lisos y en las puntas un poco ondulado, ojos color café un poco más claro que la anterior

-espero que puedan hacerlo, o si no tendremos que echarles una mano-dijo otra chica de cabello café claro, su cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros y era ondulado y tenía unos ojos cojo café claro

-así es queridas amigas- dijo otra chica, esta tenía un largo cabello negro rizo y unos ojos color

_Volviendo a los vestidores_

-muy bien hay que darlo toda chicos- tras este comentario, Abe se gano unas fulminadas con la mirada de parte de las chicas

-perdón chicos y chicas- dijo riendo nervioso

-muy bien ¡a ganar!- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo mientras saltaban

_En las afueras de la cancha_

-miren, allí viene el equipo- grito una chica de la nada, todos los presentes voltearon a verlos y confirmaron que era el equipo de Seijo, primero venia Abe el capitán seguido los demás jugadores, ellos vestían con una camiseta de color amarillo, sus mangas eran azules con su pantaloneta (**si quieren busquen en Google: uniformes de Inazuma eleven y les aparece)**, ellos se dirigieron a su respectivo banca y esperaron a el otro equipo.

Pasaron 5 minutos y de repente apareció una neblina acompañado con un autobús de color violeta con el símbolo de la royal academia que consistía en una estrella roja y adentro de ella había una silueta de un humano con un balón en los pies y se bajo el equipo, el primero que supusieron que era el capitán llevaba los cabellos desorganizados de color castaño oscuro y tenía unos ojos del mismo color muy profundos tenían el uniforme así: la camiseta era de color Verde con detalles rojos y la pantaloneta era de color café, el siguiente que se bajo era un chico de cabellos azulados cortos, el tenia gafas y sus cojos eran de color azul, el siguiente era un chico de cabellos negros, con ojos del mismo color, después de que todos estuvieron reunidos se dirigieron a su respectivo banca (**solo describiré 3 ya que si me pongo a describir todos me demoraría mucho, ya que salieron del autobús 20 chicos, así que imagínenselos como quieran, Ah! Y estos son los principales)**

Después de que calentaron para jugar se dirigieron al campo junto con los jugadores de la Royal Academia

-buenos días, hoy yo seré el árbitro, espero que jueguen limpio- dijo un señor de mayor edad que era el conserje de la escuela, el tenia una gorra azul, sus cabellos eran blancos y tenía un bigote del mismo color

-dense la mano los capitanes-dijo el árbitro y el joven que salió primero de el autobús le dio la mano a Abe y así todos se organizaron

-OIGAN, ESPERENME- grito un chico, que según me habían informado era el narrador del club de ajedrez se llamada Rako Chiwaka

-hola a todos hoy yo narrare el partido- dijo Chiwaka acomodando su micrófono

-hoy es un partido muy importante para el equipo Seijo, hoy se enfrentaran la Royal academia Vs la escuela Seijo- suena el silbato que inicio al partido- y empieza la Royal academia con el saque inicial, Li le da un pase a Hirawizawa y este le da otro pase a Yamasaki y este empieza a avanzar pero un centro campista de Seijo Ako lo interrumpe

-barrido defensivo grado 1- dijo Ako se arrastra por el suelo para quitar el balón con extrema rapidez en las piernas levantando la tierra.

-oh!, pero que sorpresa Ako realiza su súper técnica barrido defensivo y se queda con el balón y le da un pase rápidamente a Daidoiji y esta avanza a el campo enemigo y le da un pase a Akutsu, pero un momento la Royal academia no se mueve ninguno de sus jugadores intenta defender, Akutsu se confía y avanza con lentitud

-Akutsu es una trampa pásamelo- le grita Sakura a Akutsu y él le pasa el balón-Ya he visto esto antes, querían que Akutsu se confiara a que ellos no harían nada y terminara caminando lento, mientras que el no se da cuenta de que los jugadores están asiendo un círculo alrededor del, cuando se da cuenta de eso ya es demasiado tarde, ellos ya tienen la pelota en sus pies lo vi en un partido- pensó Sakura

-arr esa niña- gruñe Li, un jugador de la Royal academia

-Oh! Otra sorpresa Kinomoto prevenido a Akutsu de la trampa en que iba a caer, es decir la defensa fantasma está rota- con que así se llama la técnica- pensó Sakura- y seguimos con el juego, Kinomoto hace un pase a Daidoiji que se encuentra cerca de la portería dispuesta a tirar

-tormenta de fuego grado1- dijo Daidoiji tira el balón al aire, salta dando una vuelta de 360º, envuelto en un fuego intenso, tira con fuerza el balón haciendo que este se prenda en un gran fuego y mientras avanza va dejando detrás de él una gran estela de fuego

-puños voladores- dijo el portero de la Royal academia Lanza unos puños enormes contra el balón y lo despeja con facilidad

-Oh! Otra sorpresa Daidoiji lanza el balón a la portería con su técnica Tormenta de fuego grado 1, pero el portero de la Royal academia lo despeja con los puños voladores

-es hora de terminar con este juego- dijo Li

-el portero le lanza el balón a Hirawizawa, pero Li lo interceda antes de que llegue a él y empieza a correr a la portería, cuando llega a una gran velocidad

-pingüinos emperadores grado 1- dijo Li y Sakura quedo de piedra como todos los jugadores –oh no eso si que no, se ha robado mi técnica, pero vamos a ver quien la hacer mejor- pensó Sakura

-gooooool la Royal academia ha hecho un gol, vamos a ver cómo reacciona Seijo- sonó el silbato- y se reanuda el juego Akutsu le pasa la pelota a Kinomoto y esta se va a toda velocidad hacia la portería y se dispone a tirar

-veamos cual es el pingüino más poderoso Li- dijo Sakura para que Li quien estaba cerca de ella escuchara

-pingüino emperador grado 1- dijo Sakura mientras da un silbido, levanta la pierna hacia atrás, los pingüinos muerden la pierna y tira. Los Pingüinos Nº1 de Sakura sorprendentemente dieron mucha más potencia que los de Li sorprendiendo a todos y no dando tiempo a el portero de la royal academia para responder

-gooooool Kinomoto hace un gol con su técnica Pingüino emperador grado1 – dijo el locutor y en eso sonó el silbato de que se termina el medio tiempo

-se termina el medio tiempo, veremos que pasara en el segundo tiempo

-entrenador podemos jugar con nuestra verdadera fuerza- dijo Li a su entrenador

-muy bien jóvenes demuéstreles que pueden hacer- dijo el entrenador dando una orden

_Mientras en el equipo Seijo_

Muy bien chicos y chicas, hay que seguir así en el segundo tiempo- dijo Abe pero fue interrumpido por 4 chicas que vinieron corriendo

-hola chicos, tenemos órdenes del director del instituto Seijo de jugar en el Segundo tiempo así que- empezó a hablar una chica de cabellos negros largos y ojos de café oscuro

-alto, ¡¿Qué? nosotros no haremos eso, además ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo Abe

-yo me llamo María Alejandra Rivera, pero me pueden decir Male- dijo ella con una sonrisa- ella se llama Catalina Acosta- dijo ella señalando otra joven de cabellos castaños oscuros, largos, lisos y en las puntas un poco ondulado, ojos color café un poco más claro que la anterior- ella se llama Yuli Daniela Plaza- dijo ella señalándonos a otra chica de cabello café claro, su cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros y era ondulado y tenía unos ojos color café claro –y ella se llama María Camila Guevara- dijo señalando otra chica, esta tenía un largo cabello negro rizo y unos ojos color –nosotras formamos parte del equipo ahora y tenemos las ordenes de jugar en el segundo tiempo-

- muy bien, ¿pero qué posición son?- pregunto Abe a las chicas

- yo Male soy delantera-

-yo Cata soy portera

-yo Yuli soy centro campista-

-yo Cami soy defensa-

-Oh! Que genial, está bien cámbiense con el uniforme que ya va a empezar- dijo Abe a las chicas y los demás soltaron un ¡¿Qué?

-ordenes son ordenes-

-ya va a empezar el segundo tiempo y veo que hicieron cambios en el equipo de Seijo, la portera ahora es según mis informes Catalina Acosta, el reemplazo de Nakazawa es Yuli Daniela Plaza, el reemplazo de Koutu Sosiut es María Camila Guevara y el reemplazo de Keitaro Akutsu es Maleja Rivera según mis fuentes ella ayudaron a ganar la copa nacional junior en su anterior escuela cuando estaban en Primaria

-por fin salieron- murmuro Hirawizawa

-y se reanuda el juego con el saque inicial de de Seijo Kinomoto le pasa el balón a Rivera y esta la empieza a lanzar Hacia atrás a Plaza y esta se lo lanza a Guevara, pero que lo que están planeando estas chicas

-Kinomoto necesitamos tu ayuda- murmuro Rivera a Sakura el plan que iban a hacer-¿entendido?- asintió Sakura

-vamos chicas, - grito Rivera – el Big Bang- dijeron todas a la vez, Guevara lanzo la pelota muy alto y hacia adelante y se forma como una especie de esfera morada, Plaza, Rivera y Kinomoto saltan hacia ella y plaza coge la pelota y se la pasa a Rivera y luego esta se la pasa a Kinomoto y hace sucesivamente hasta que el balón este lleno de energía, luego las tres lanzan el balón a la portería formando una gran bola de fuego que avanza lentamente hasta la portería de royal academia

-goooool Seijo anota un gol más a la portería de Royal academia con su técnica el Big Bang-

-director ya tiene todas las pruebas- la pregunto Yamasaki al entrenador

-así es podemos irnos- dijo el entrenador e hizo unos señales de que se retiraban

-el equipo de la Royal academia se retiro esto le da la victoria a la escuela Seijo- dijo el narrador mientras la Royal academia se retiraba

**Notas de Autora: **

**H**ola que les pareció, a mi me gusto, ¿Qué les pareció la sorpresa? apuesto que ninguno se lo esperaba, bueno cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia será respondido y recibido correctamente, Ah! Otra cosa por fis díganme nombre de cómo se puede llamar el equipo de Seijo, bueno sin más interrupciones Comentarios:

Maru-Chan1296: hola, pues aquí tienes la continuación, tarde pero tratare de hacer la próxima continuación un poco más rápido, gracias por tu comentario y que te vaya súper, nos leemos, Bye

SakuMarhi: hola, yo también creo que estas son unas estupendas series y tranquila que la próxima vez que escriba será para mis demás historia ya que las tengo un poco descuidadas, bueno gracias por tu comentario y nos leemos luego, Bye

Chica zapote45: gracias por tu comentario me alientas mucho a seguir con esta adaptación de Inazuma eleven, gracias por tu comentario, nos leemos luego Bye

Cata: hola amiga, gracias por tu apoyo Cata y también por tu comentario se te quiere, nos leemos y escribimos luego Bye

**Gracias a todos por leer, poner en favoritos, alertas y escribir comentarios **

**Nos vemos lueguito en otra actualización de Un Futbol Muy Poderoso **

**Bye**


	3. La amenaza

Hola aquí les traigo otro capitulo de esta historia, perdón por o actualizar las otras pero me falta detalles, bueno sin mas la historia…

Después de ganar el partido, las chicas nuevas se nos arrimaron

-disculpen, pero no podremos jugar mas con ustedes, lo lamentamos- dijo Maleja, cuando termino de hablar las chicas y ellas se retiraron de allí

_Descubriendo el problema de Rivera_

A la mañana siguiente nos reunimos en nuestro salón

-bueno, con el partido de la Royal academia veo que tenemos muchas fallas- dije dibujando las posiciones en un pisaron con la cancha de futbol

-mas bien creo que nos falta condición física- dijo Aiji desmotivando a todos

-Kinomoto mejor sigue con lo que decías- dijo Nawategna a lo cual todos asintieron

-entiendo que debemos mejorar nuestra condición física y para eso se me ocurrió esta formación- dijo Kinomoto poniendo en el tablero la formación que consistía en: el numero uno que es el portero se encontraba en la portería, 2, 3, 4 y el 5 se encontraban como defensas todos alineados, 6, 7 y 8 se encontraban como centro campistas solo que el 6 estaba más atrás que el 7 y el 8, luego seguía 9, 10 y 11 estaban de delanteros el 11 y el 10 se encontraban más atrás que el 9 – claro que en la libreta de mi abuelo esta mejor detallado- dijo Kinomoto

-¿Qué?, ya no seré delantero- dijo Akutsu

-oye abe, hablando de otro tema, ¿no habría posibilidad de que las chicas vuelvan?- dijo Satou apareciendo detrás de nosotros, haciendo que nos erizáramos, pero note que Akutsu gruña

-después de todo ellas nos ayudaron en el partido y logramos ganar – dijo Aiji sonriente

-dudo mucho que nosotros alcancemos una capacidad como las de ellas-dijo Ako poniendo cara de duda, mientras que Akutsu gruñía más fuerte, hasta que exploto

-¡ellas son unas engreídas , ¡les demostrare que es jugar soccer¡!- dijo Akutsu parándose de donde estaba sentado y todos nos sorprendimos

-Akutsu acaso tu…- tartamudeo Ako

-las chicas o en que sea una no jugaran, ¿verdad?- dijo Akutsu gruñendo aun

-la verdad no estoy muy segura ¿Por qué?- dije yo, ya me asustaba un poco

-pareces que confías mucho en ellas- dijo Akutsu mirándome acusadoramente

-¡eso no es verdad!- Grite yo

-saben, nosotros también podemos lograrlo solo hay que confiar en nuestras actitudes- lo interrumpió Ako

-disculpen, pero tenemos una visita- dijo Ako señalando a la puerta, ante nosotros estaba una chica de cabello color café claro largo y ondulado, sus ojos rubís resaltaban su cara, su nariz era pequeña y sus labios delgados, vestía una camisa blanca con un moño rojo y una falda mediana del mismo color y unas zapatillas cafés

-aquí apesta- dijo ella tapándose la nariz con una mano

-bueno halo que vine- dijo aquella chica mirando fijamente a Abe

-su equipo logro sobre vivir al partido que tuvieron con la Royal academia- dijo ella

- así es, a nuestro equipo les gustaría participar en mas partidos- dijo Abe y todos respondimos con un ¡¿Qué?

-perfecto porque ya tenemos un nuevo oponente- dijo la señorita con una sonrisa malvada

-¡¿Qué?- dijimos todos otra vez

-un nuevo oponente…- repitió Abe en susurro

_Mientras tanto en la Royal academia:_

-Syaoran- grito Eriol pasándole el balón a Syaoran y este lo pateo y lo metió en la portería

Todos en la royal academia estaban entrenando como es de costumbre

-oye Syaoran escuchaste lo que dicen sobre la escuela Seijo- dijo un joven llamado Ryu el es de cabello rojo parado en puntas con un flequillo

-no, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Syaoran tomando de una botella de agua

-desde que tuvimos el partido con ellos, hay rumores de todas las escuelas, de que Seijo es un equipo sumamente fuerte, otros dicen que lloramos cuando pudieron meter ese gol en el último minuto del juego- termino Ryu

-no les hagas caso, nosotros cumplimos nuestra misión, eso es lo importante-dijo Syaoran sonriendo con autosuficiencia

-si, es verdad, sin embargo las escuela Seijo tienen muchas peticiones para jugas partidos de práctica- dijo Ryu con preocupación

-ahh- dijo Syaoran aun sonriendo

-seria bueno enviar a alguien a investigar-dijo Ryu

-no será necesario, ya tenemos a alguien espía que nos mantendrá informados- dijo Syaoran

_Volviendo a la escuela Seijo_

-cielos esto es sorprendente, ya tenemos a un oponente- dijo Daidoiji

-es grandioso no lo creen-dijo Abe

-claro, volveremos a jugar- dije

-y bien, van a escucharme o me ignoraran- dijo la chica con el ceño fruncido y se recostaba sobre el marco de la puerta

-Ahh, disculpa te escuchamos, ¿con que escuela vamos a jugar?-pregunte a la misteriosa chica

-con la secundaria sobre natural, el juego será en 1 semana- dijo la chica volviendo a sonreír malvadamente

-la secundaria sobre natural- Dije con un poco de miedo

-por supuesto, no se trata de un simple partido-dijo la chica sosteniendo la sonrisa malvada, saben esa chica me da un poco de miedo

-¿Qué quieres decir- dije entre cerrando los ojos

-si no ganan contra esta secundaria se desintegrara el equipo de futbol- dijo la chica malvada

-¡¿Qué, otra vez?- dijeron Tomoyo, Abe, Ako, Akutsu… nuevo casi todos

-pero si ganan podrán participar en el torneo Frontier, bueno les deseo mucha suerte, y la necesitaran- dijo esta última frase en susurro y se retiro

Hubo un silencio incomodo

-bueno hay que ganar ese partido sea como sea- dijo Abe y todos excepto Akutsu gritaron un Si

-es muy pronto para emocionarse-dijo Akutsu con ceño fruncido-si no ganamos no habrá más equipo-

-si eso lo sabemos, bueno chicos/as no hay que perder este partido por nada del mundo, hay que guardar la esperanza, lo lograremos, hay que empezar con los entrenamientos- dije y todos gritaron Si

_Mientras en la oficina del director de Seijo_

El director miraba con miedo y preocupación un pedazo de papel arrogador y viejo

-hay que llevarle esto al equipo de futbol-susurro el director a la chica misteriosa y al asistente de él.

-pienso que es necesario decirles-dijo la chica misteriosa al director con una sonrisa de medio lado

-si, se lo que te refieres- dijo el director aun temblando sus manos

El asistente del director pasó al lado de su jefe y se asusto al leer el papel

-Ahh! Una amenaza- dijo el asistente leyendo- ¡si no derrotan a nuestro equipo quedaran malditos!- dijo el asistente con mucho temor

-¿será enserio lo que dicen?- pregunto el asistente a la chica misteriosa

-por si no lo sabía, hay muchos rumores sobre la escuela sobre natural- dijo la chica misteriosa cruzándose de brazos- además será un desafío interesante- termino la chica misteriosa

_En la cancha de la escuela Seijo_

-aggg- grito Akutsu quitarle el balón a Ako resbalándose por el suelo, el balón fue a caer a los pies de Aiji pero no duro mucho tiempo ya que Akutsu intento quitarle el balón mientras que Aiji no lo dejaba, Akutsu tomo otras medidas le agarro la camisa lo tiro al suelo y cogió el balón

-Akutsu acabas de cometer una falta- grito Abe a Akutsu mientras que el seguía concentrado llevando el balón

-Akutsu por favor espera- le grito Nawategna corriendo al lado de Akutsu, Akutsu no le importo lo que decía y lo empujo y tiro a la portería pero este no entro ya que pego en el palo, lo cual causo que Akutsu se pusiera de rodillas ya que estaba cansado y respira con dificultad

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede Akutsu?- dije yo, por lo que acababa de ver

-no, no así nunca funcionara- dijo Akutsu golpeando el piso con sus manos, en realidad parecía desesperado

-Akutsu te estás presionando demasiado- dijo Ako acercándose a Akutsu

- ¡eso no es verdad!- grito Akutsu a Ako

-¡Kinomoto!- grito una chica de cabello color negro amarrado en los coletas su cabello era lacio y largo, sus ojos eran de color Rubí extravagante, su nariz es pequeña y sus labios delgados, es de piel blanca pero no tanto solo un poco bronceada, que según me informaron era la periodista de el diario Seijo, Meiling Li

-que paso Li quieres alguna entrevista- dije a la Li que ya se encontraba a mi lado

-te equivocas vine a ver su entrenamiento, después de el partido contra la Royal academia me convertí en su fiel admiradora, me contagio su entusiasmo- dijo Li- aunque las cosas no parecen estar bien entre ellos- termino de hablar Li mirando a los chicos que estaban donde Akutsu

-así es , se sienten presionados por el siguiente partido- dije a Li mirando a los chicos como Aiji le ponía una mano en el hombro a Akutsu en señal de apoyo y este se levantaba

- el siguiente partido, ¿Quién será su oponente?- pregunto Li

- la escuela sobre natural- dije restándole importancia y ella pareció sorprendida

- ¿Qué porque estas tan asustada?-pregunte a Li

-acaso no has escuchado los rumores escalofriantes de aquella escuela- dijo Li aun sorprendida

- ¿Cómo que rumores escalofriantes?- pregunte, si ella nos daba más información de esa escuela podremos estar preparados- pensé

Llame al equipo y nos dispusimos a escuchar a Li

-verán les daré unos ejemplos de aquellos rumores: a los 3 días después del partido sus rivales presentan síntomas de fiebre y se desmayan sin razón alguna- dijo Li que leía de su pequeña libreta café

-¿ qué dices, sin razón alguna?- pregunta Nawategna a Li con miedo

- y que tal si un integrante de ese equipo tenía un resfriado y los contagio- dije yo tratando de dar explicación a ese fenómeno

-¡ no es broma!- dijo Abe a todos y todos se sobresaltaron

-… cuando la secundaria sobre natural va a perder sopla un viento muy fuerte y el partido es cancelado y si alguien está a punto de anotar un gol a su portería las piernas de los jugadores se entumen- siguió hablando Li mientras Sosiut se imaginaba que el volaba con el viento, que él se quemaba en la cancha, y que él la cogían los pies los muertos causándole miedo

- Capitán, iré al baño- dijo Sosiut a Abe yéndose

- con que una maldición- dijo Satou apareciendo detrás de nosotros y haciendo que nos asustáramos

- capitán, serán ciatos esos rumores- pregunto Wisaya

-no solo son mentiras- dijo Abe sonriendo y mirando a otro lado

- lo mejor será pedirle ayuda a las chicas- dijo Ako

- si el sabrá que hacer- dijo Aiji

-¡¿Qué pasa con ustedes?- grito Akutsu a Aiji y a Ako- no necesitamos de su ayuda yo me encargare de anotar todos los goles, si quieren un buen delantero aquí me tienen- dijo Akutsu

-bien, así se habla, es natural que nuestro amigo se enfade, si decimos que las chicas son nuestra única opción- dijo Ako y Wisaya que se encontraba cerca de Akutsu se alejo un poco al ver la cara de enfado de Akutsu

-bueno ya que esta completo el equipo sería bueno practicar- dijo Tomoyo a Abe y el asintió

-pero Capitán sin ayuda de las chicas no podremos lograrlo- dijo Sosiut regresando del baño

-pero también dijiste que nuestro equipo no podía perder ya que está en riesgo, algo me da mala espina de esa secundaria, tal vez ellos…- Ako no completo su frase

- amigos si dependen de las personas jamás se volverán fuertes, muy bien a practicar- dije a mis compañeros dándoles animo

-¡si!- dijeron todos

_4 horas después( por la noche)_

Me encontraba practicando con la libreta de mi abuelo en la torre de metal, yo practicaba amarrándome una rueda de camioneta grande a mi espalda y la torre me serbia de "portería" para practicar, si podía con una llanta aumentaba otra y así sucesivamente para ganar más rapidez y fuerza , aunque luego tendría que practicar otra súper técnica que ya mi actual técnica fue robada por un jugador de la Royal academia o que tal combinarla, mmm… pensándolo bien la 2 opción esta mejor, seguí intentando con la segunda llanta pero era muy difícil.

-así que aquí estabas Kinomoto- dijo Nawategna acercándose a mí, en verdad no me había dado cuenta de que se había acercado

-ah, Nawategna-dije sorprendida y me desamare las llantas

- y dime esto es parte de la rutina- pregunto Nawategna entregándome una botella de agua

- Si, ya estoy en el siguiente paso- le dije con una sonrisa a Nawategna- Ah!, muchas gracias- agradecí a Nawategna por la botella de agua y se la recibí

- sabes, el pobre Akutsu se siente muy presionado- dijo Nawategna muy preocupado

- si, aun que sinceramente no esperaba que reaccionara de esa forma- dije aun muy sorprendida por lo que vi hoy en la cancha de futbol

- entiendo que los de primer año prefieran a las chicas, creo que yo mismo entrenaría de la misma forma para mejorar mi técnica- dijo mientras miraba hacia abajo, ya que la torre se encontraba en una montaña que podía verse toda la ciudad y justo en la cancha de abajo estaba practicando Akutsu tratando de meter un gol en la portería

-como me gustaría que los demás muchachos pensaran como tu- dije a Nawategna

- sabes todos creen que solo por tener a las chicas de nuestro lado ganaremos, pero se olvidaron de que un equipo lo conforman 11 personas, además no quiero que las chicas se sientan obligadas a jugar con el equipo, pienso que debemos entrenar para volvernos más fuertes- dije y con eso nos despedimos y nos fuimos a nuestros hogares

_A la mañana siguiente_

Me encontraba caminando cuando vi a Rivera unas de las chicas caminar así el lado contrario en el otro carril

-Es Rivera- dije a la nada así que decidí seguirlo pare un momento pensando si era conveniente o no , pero al final la curiosidad me gano, como dicen la curiosidad mato al gato y yo no era le excepción, a si que lo seguí y vi que entraba a un ¡¿ hospital? Que le habrá pasado así que entre, como eso era enorme lo perdí en un segundo y en eso decidí buscarlo

-a ver, debe estar por aquí- dije y como si fuera magia se abrió una puerta al frente mio y salió Rivera, cuando me vio se sorprendió

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Rivera aun sorprendida

- hola, es que yo…- sin poder evitarlo mire así a dentro y pude ver a un niño de cabellos negros que estaba acostado en una camilla, pero no lo pude ver bien ya que Rivera cerró la puerta saliendo totalmente

-¿Qué pasa?, responde- dijo Rivera ya con un pomo mas frio, nunca la había oído así

-veras, es que te vi entrar al hospital y pensé que te habías lastimado o enfermado así que pensé que por esa razón habías renunciado al futbol, claro entiendo a la perfección que no volverás a ayudar al equipo, pero no vine con intensiones de invitarte solo vine porque estaba preocupada por ti y no quiero causarte molestias… no se qué decir- dije al final la verdad me preocupe muchísimo al verlo entrar aquí- perdón- dije como última palabra haciendo una reverencia y pude leer bien el nombre y decía "Juan pablo Rivera"

-quien está hospitalizada es...- dije sin completar la frase

-mi hermana menor- dijo esto en tono de nostalgia y cerrando los ojos

-sabes, a veces eres desesperante- dijo esto y abrió la puerta

-ya entra- dijo Rivera y yo entre como me había dicho en realidad no me había equivocado respecto a la descripción, yo le calculaba unos 4 años

-su nombre es Juan Pablo el pobre está en estado de coma- dijo Rivera con un tono triste a lo que yo respondí un ¿Qué?

- te contare lo que paso de lo contrario no te iras de aquí verdad amigo- dijo Rivera, pero no le preste mucha atención ya que yo seguía mirando así Hermano

-Juan pablo quedo en estado de coma desde el torneo de futbol Frontier de primaria que se llevo a cabo el año pasado- dijo Rivera

-fue la final entre el instituto Kidokawa y el Royal academia- dije y ella asintió

- si, así es, el esperaba ansiosamente ver la final de ese gran torneo, me dijo que estaría en el juego para apoyarme en lo que pudiera- Rivera paro un momento y recordó a su hermano

Flash Back

"vamos hermana tu puedes, gana el torneo, no olvides hacer unos de tus fabulosos tiros" dijo El hermano de Rivera

"claro Juan paz lo prometo" sonrió

Fin del Flash Back

-y esa fue la última vez que vi su sonrisa, después se apresuro al llegar al estadio…Me entere del accidente a unos minutos de empezar el partido- dijo rivera narrando la historia

-es por eso que renunciaste- dije

-así que vine a este hospital, ya que mi padre trabaja aquí, después de eso me cambiaron de escuela… si no hubiera jugado futbol a Juan paz jamás le hubiera ocurrido este accidente, mientras mi hermano se encuentre en estas condiciones no puedo darme el lujo de seguir practicando soccer- hizo una pausa y apretó su mano- por eso hizo un juramento no volveré a jugar hasta que Juan paz despierte, a pesar de mi promesa en el último partido jugué ya que mis amigas en especial 2 de ellas habían venido desde América del Sur para jugar con migo no les dije que no y jugué, pero después le comente lo de mi promesa, ellas la aceptaron Yuli se fue a América otra vez ya que tenía un asunto por resolver, Camila se cambio de escuela y Cata no sé donde esta- dijo rivera terminando su historia

-gracias por decirme sé que es difícil para ti-dije a Rivera poniendo una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo- descuida no pienso decírselo a alguien, adiós- dije ya marchándome

- y que sucedió con tu equipo de futbol,-pregunto Rivera

-Ah!, muy pronto tendremos otro partido de práctica, gracias al gol que anotamos los demás están practicando con mucho entusiasmo-dije ya retirándome

_A la mañana siguiente en la caseta del Club_

-hola, yo soy Meiling su compañera y también colaboro en el diario escolar, ahora seré una ayudante del equipo de futbol, momeaste con verlos entrenar así que decidí convertirme en una ayudante por si necesitan algo- después de esa presentación todos los miembros del equipo la recibieron

**Notas de autora:**

**Hola ¿que les pareció?, lo hice de forma más extensa, ojala haya quedado bien bueno y tratare de actualizar pronto ya que estoy en exámenes finales:**

**Gracias a todos los que escribieron comentarios y le pusieron en favoritos o alertas a la historia, en el próximo capítulo responderé los comentarios del 2 capitulo ya que este lo estoy haciendo un poco rápido, porque no tengo casi tiempo bueno**

**Adiós y cuídense**

**Se les quiere**

**Maleja: D**


End file.
